Second Chance
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Andromeda Black had made her choice.this choice will forever change the lives of those she cared about. As the Dark Lord rises,she leaves her family behind, she struggles to settle into the life she always wanted. Ted/Andromeda Cissatrix,Bellamort M Rate
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Author's Note: I wanted to try something a little different for once, so I wrote a Ted/Andromeda fanfic. Sorry to those who have been following "Pandora's box" and "Ceremonials" there is only one more chapter for that one but several left for the first. I just had this idea for this one and so I wrote it. This one will have multipule chapters, hopefully no more than 10.

Based on the song "Second Chance" by ShineDown. I dont own the song. But it did give me the inspiration that I needed. Please read and review. No flamers or haters will be tolerated.

Second Chance

Chapter 1

"You're leaving them tonight right?" Ted asked.

He was worried that she would back out, but Andromeda Black wasn't like the rest of her wretched family, she had a heart and was capable of feelings. She wasn't so damaged that she couldn't be fixed.

"Yes tonight." Andromeda replied.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Ted asked slightly apprehensive.

"Of course not Ted. I love you." Andromeda replied.

"Enough to leave your family?" He asked.

"They aren't my family." Andromeda said bitterly.

"What about your sisters?" He asked.

"What about them?" Andromeda asked coldly.

"Won't you miss them?" He asked.

"It isn't a matter of 'missing' them, once I leave I can't go back even if I wanted to. And as far as I am concerned Bellatrix can fuck off. This 'cause' she is part of is bullshit! I hate her Pure-Blood mania! She and her little Death Eater pals can try to conquer the world, but they will fail. You mark my words they will reap what they sew. She will pay for what she will do." Andromeda replied, anger rising in her voice.

"And Narcissa?" He asked.

At this Andromeda closed her eyes, fresh tears seeped from beneath her closed eyelids. Ted cradled her in his strong arms, and she sobbed into his naked chest. He knew that he had touched a nerve at the mention of Narcissa.

"She has chosen her path and I have chosen mine. She is delicate…Bellatrix will protect her…I didn't…couldn't tell Cissy because if Legilimency is used and she knew…she would be killed…oh Cissy, my Cissy." Andromeda said between sobs.

Ted said nothing he just continued to hold Andromeda tight against him as she broke into more intense sobs. He ran his fingers through her dark, chestnut hair, trying his best to soothe her. After a few minutes her sobs had quieted and she looked up into his deep blue eyes, eyes that were almost the same shade of blue as Narcissa's and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry Dromeda. But I just have to know, to be sure. I love you so much, but I would never ask you to chose between me and your family." He said.

"I made my choice long before you said that you loved me. I knew from the moment that I saw you, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Andromeda said.

Ted's eyes filled with tears at these words and he kissed Andromeda again.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me Teddy." Andromeda whispered against his lips.

No more words were exchanged as hands roamed, and lips kissed and nipped flesh. A moan, a whispering, shuddering gasp, Andromeda trembled as her orgasm ripped through her body. She rolled off Ted and laid beside him, breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. Ted rolled over onto his side and moved a lock of hair out of Andromeda's face.

"You're so beautiful Dromeda, I love you." He said leaning into kiss her once more.

"I love you too." Andromeda said as they broke apart.

"You should go Dromeda…I will see you later tonight. I will meet you at the safe point. Fedalius Charm has been placed, no one knows but you and I." Ted said rolling over and sitting up.

"I hope that it is strong enough. I did my best. Whatever happens, I love you Ted. Forever." Andromeda said as she placed a cleansing charm over her body and got dressed.

"Forever." He repeated as he watched her walk into the front yard, turn on the spot, and vanish.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Author's note: So maybe it didnt happen this way, but this was the idea that I had. As always, read and review, no flamers or haters. but constructive critisism is most welcome.

Second Chance

Chapter 2

Andromeda entered her room, locking it behind her. Her mind was racing, she had been packed for weeks, but she had to act natural until it was time to leave. Suddenly she was snapped out of her musings by a harsh knock at the door, she jumped and opened it. Her eyes went wide as her eyes rested on her worst fear that was standing on the other side of the door.

Bellatrix.

"Going somewhere Andie?" Bellatrix asked in a low and deadly voice.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Andromeda replied not backing down.

But her question was answered as Bellatrix shoved Narcissa into the room, she fell to the floor but immediately scrambled to her feet and Bellatrix sauntered into the room and made to grab her wand, but Andromeda was too quick for Bellatrix who hadn't registered that Andromeda wasn't looking at Narcissa but at her.

"Expelliarmus!" Andromeda shouted.

Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand but as quickly as it left, it returned. She had used a non-verbal summoning charm to get it back. Andromeda's eyes narrowed, she figured that Bellatrix had learned a few trick from her new master.

"You'll pay for that!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Doubt it!" Andromeda replied calmly.

She knew it was suicide to go up against Bellatrix, but she wasn't going to let this stop her from getting out. Her face was set and her wand was at the ready. It was time to put Bellatrix in her place once and for all.

And so they dueled.

Lights flashed, shrieks of pain filled the room as curses flew and bodies dodged. Each woman equally matched, dueling to kill. Narcissa sobbed in the corner as she watched her two older sisters battle. She knew that it was her fault, that if one of them died it would be her fault, but she couldn't move, or breathe. Fear gripped her like an iron fist, she had been afraid for Andromeda, wanted some sense talked back into her, so she told the only person she trusted.

Bellatrix.

It was always Bellatrix.

But now as she watched the curses fly and shouts break through the cacophony of curses she knew that she had made a grave mistake. Just then she saw a flash of red light, a scream of agonizing pain, then a loud crash.

Narcissa watched in shock as Bellatrix flew through the air, crash though the door and hit the opposite wall in the hallway. She lay there motionless; a steady stream of blood ran down her face from the gash on her head, the blood congealing in her wild mane of raven curls. Narcissa scrambled to her feet and drew her wand, fussing over Bellatrix's limp body.

"What did you do?" Narcissa shrieked hysterically.

For a split second Andromeda thought she had killed her older sister, but as she looked over at the pair of them she could see the steady but definite rise and fall of Bellatrix's chest and knew that she would recover, at least physically anyways. Andromeda said nothing, she just took hold of her trunk and gave Narcissa one last look and said after a few seconds;

"You chose your path Cissy, and I have chosen mine. May you always be protected my love."

Then she turned on the spot and vanished.

Narcissa took out her wand, waved it and levitated Bellatrix's body into her room. She couldn't believe that she had just watched her sisters fight like that. she knew that telling Bellatrix was a mistake, but at the time it just seemed so right. She knew Andromeda seemed off the past few months, but was too preoccupied with her grief over Bellatrix's wedding to pay any more attention than that.

Once she had undressed Bellatrix and put her in a silk night gown and given her a potion for the bleeding she changed herself and climbed into bed next to her sister. She could only hope that when her parents returned that she wouldn't be punished for Andromeda's departure.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's note! I am such a dope! I added a chapter from one of my previous stories in here...so i am replacing it wiht this one!

Second Chance

Chapter 3

Andromeda stumbled and fell to her knees and vomited. It wasn't the after effect of her action but from the duel and the thought that she almost killed her sister that made her sick. Though she wasn't dueling to kill, she knew that Bellatrix was and that is what made the sick feeling intensify. Tears streamed down her bloodied face and she stayed there sobbing and retching. That was how Ted found her when he arrived two hours later.

"Dromeda! What happened?" He asked running to her side.

She was covered in blood and vomit, her clothes were torn, she was pale and he could see the dark shadow of a black eye starting to form over her right eye.

"Bellatrix…she attacked me…oh Ted I almost…killed her!" Andromeda replied breaking into hysterical sobs and clutching at her long, dark hair.

"How did she find out? Dromeda, no one knew!" Ted asked his voice on the edge of panic.

The last person he wanted to know was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Some how Cissy figured out…she told Bellatrix…wrote to her in France…I suppose in an attempt to get me to stay…as if that sodding pillock could convince me of anything…she attacked me." Andromeda said.

"But you didn't kill her Dromeda. You escaped, you're not like Bellatrix…you could never be like her. You're not a murderer. And if you did kill her, well you were just defending yourself; you weren't doing it in cold blood." Ted said trying to reassure his fiancé.

"If she finds me, she will kill me, kill us." Andromeda said looking at him for the first time since he arrived.

Ted said nothing he just continued to stare at her.

"Actually she would either torture me and make you watch, then kill you, then kill me, or the other way around. She is sick Teddy, you have no idea what she is capable of…she will kill us if she finds us…" Andromeda said.

"Then I will fight to the death." Ted replied seriously.

"Let us hope that it does not come to that." Andromeda said darkly.

Ted nodded and continued to hold his fiancé in his arms until her sobs died away.

"Come Dromeda, let's get you cleaned up, you're a bloody mess." Ted said helping her to her feet.

They walked in silence for a few minutes arriving at a Muggle Hotel a few yards away. They got a room and went inside locking the door behind them. Andromeda placed every protection charm she could think of, and then left the room to take a shower. She emerged twenty minutes later wearing a tank top and sweat pants. Ted was lying on the bed in a t-shirt and boxers watching a Muggle comedy show, he looked up as Andromeda climbed into the bed beside him; he turned off the T.V. and looked at her.

"I got us some burgers, you look a bit peaky, I know you're probably not hungry, but please try to eat something." He said handing her a brown paper bag.

She took it and fished out the burger, unwrapped it and took a bite. It felt good to have something in her stomach again. After a few minutes they had finished eating and a comfortable silence feel between them.

"I did everything I could to please my family, but it was never good enough. So I lived it…my life one day at a time. All my life was about pleasing everyone but myself, I'm tired of living that way. I want to live by my rules." Andromeda said breaking the silence.

"I think that as human beings we want to fit it. We strive to be a part of something, as creatures capable of emotions and feelings we need others to make us feel like we belong. And of course our families are the one place that we strive to fit perfectly." Ted explained.

"I'm not like them…Oh I tried to fit in, but I knew from a very young age that I was different and I hated begin associated with people like that. And now with all these murders and disappearances and knowing that…my family…my own sister….are a part of this…it hurts." Andromeda said bitterly.

"Surely Narcissa wouldn't do something like that. Bellatrix…well you said that you saw the Dark Mark on her left arm." Ted said.

"No…Cissy isn't like Bella…she has a good heart, but unfortunately she isn't like me, she is easily frightened and manipulated…she would follow Bellatrix into the fires of hell if she was asked…but this…I doubt she would even allow Cissy to join…she and Bellatrix have this complex, deep, connection and that will keep Cissy protected and safe. Bellatrix showed me the mark…the family was so proud when the Dark Lord came to the house after the ceremony…he doted on her…said that she was going to make a wonderful right hand…she makes me sick!" Andromeda said.

She swallowed; she could feel the bile rising in her throat from the memory.

"Do you think Narcissa will become a Death Eater?" Ted asked.

"Like I said I doubt Bellatrix would allow her to become one. The Dark Lord wouldn't want someone like that. She's too soft; she allows her emotions to rule her judgment. Bellatrix is impulsive and doesn't think before she acts that s the perfect quality for someone who wants to join the Cause. She wouldn't hesitate to kill if she was asked. Cissy…well she is going to marry Lucius Malfoy…and he is one of _them_…she will be involved whether she wants to or not. I hope she stays strong. I miss her already…" Andromeda said, hot tears stung her eyes once more.

"How do you know all of this? I thought this was all top secret knowledge." Ted asked.

"I could be killed because of everything I know." Andromeda said softly.

"That doesn't answer my question Dromeda." Ted said.

She looked up at him with a grim smile on her lips.

"Bellatrix told me. And I heard it of course from the Dark Lord himself when he came to our Manor. Cissy's engagement has been official for a year now, and she told me about his Dark Mark, though she wasn't supposed to. Plus Cissy tells me everything…always has." Andromeda said.

"She will be okay without you Dromeda. If what you say about Bellatrix is true, then she will protect Narcissa. It is time for you to stand on your own now. Besides you won't be a Black for much longer anyways." Ted said.

"I know…it's just so hard to say goodbye." Andromeda sighed.

Ted looked at her, and took her hands in his.

"Sometimes Dromeda…sometimes goodbye is a second chance." He said.

"I suppose you are right." Andromeda said.

Ted leaned in a planted a kiss in her soft lips.

"We should get some sleep, or at least try to. Tomorrow will be the start of our new life together." Ted said.

Andromeda nodded and the two of them got under the covers and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is short, but I actually added more to it. Since I did say there would be some Cissatrix involved. I decided to add it earlier, there will be more later. As always read and review. No flamers.

Second Chance

Chapter 4

"I'll kill her…you mark my words Cissy, if I ever see her again, I will kill her.: Bellatrix said.

"Shhh…don't talk like that Bella…she is still our sister!" Narcissa shrieked.

"She is no sister of mine! And you might as well forget about her too Cissy, she is as good as dead." Bellatrix said.

"But she isn't dead! And I love her!" Narcissa said hysterically.

Before Narcissa knew it, Bellatrix has her by the throat up against the wall and her lips were at her ear. Narcissa shivered involuntarily as she felt Bellatrix's curvaceous body against hers.

"I have given everything to protect you Cissy. I gave my body, my freedom, my sanity, my soul, everything. For you. Without me you'd have nothing, you'd be nothing. Never forget that." Bellatrix whispered.

Her grip on Narcissa's throat disappeared and she fell to her knees coughing and retching, she looked up at Bellatrix, tears flooded her eyes.

"You're pathetic and weak Cissy. She is no longer our sister. She is dead to us, dead to the family. You mark my words; she will die if I ever see her again." Bellatrix said looking down at her baby sister.

Narcissa nodded and Bellatrix knelt down in front of her, lifting her chin, forcing her face upwards.

"I love you more than anything Cissy…never forget that." Bellatrix whispered.

She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Narcissa's tear stained lips. Narcissa moaned and moved from her knees to between Bellatrix's legs. She moaned as she felt the wetness pooling between Bellatrix's legs. Without any further hesitation she roughly pushed Bellatrix's skirt up her thighs and plunged two fingers inside her hot core, Bellatrix arched up and lost herself in the pleasure Narcissa was giving her. Her head was spinning, she wasn't sure when she tables had turned so suddenly, but she didn't mind. Just having her sister close and inside of her was enough for her. Narcissa moaned as she felt Bellatrix's hips buck more urgently against her hand. Bellatrix brought her lips to Narcissa's neck and began to place soft kisses as she felt Narcissa place a thumb on her clit and she let out a shuddering gasp, Narcissa knew that she was close. Just then Bellatrix cried out in pain and roughly pushed Narcissa off of her. She held her left arm as though she had been burned.

"Fuck, Cissy I have to go." Bellatrix said urgently.

She got to her feet, straightened out her robes and before Narcissa could register what was happening, Bellatrix was gone in a cloud of black smoke.

Author's Note 2: Please forgive the shortness of the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Author's Note: here we go again. I have no idea how marriage works in Britian, but in the US you can just go down to the court house and get married. I mean no offence to anyone. Please read and review!

Contains: Explicit sex and bad words.

Second Chance

Chapter 5

Andromeda awoke the next morning feeling more rested than she had in a long time. She rolled over to find a pair of bright blue eyes looking at her.

"Good morning Dromeda." Ted said leaning into kiss her.

"Morning Ted." Andromeda said.

"We should get going soon, we shouldn't linger." He said sitting up.

"She won't come." Andromeda said making her way to the bathroom.

"What?" Ted asked.

Andromeda walked back into the room and looked at her fiancé.

"Bellatrix, she wont come looking for me." Andromeda replied.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Because I know my sister. Muggles disgust her beyond anything in this world. She wouldn't dare set foot anywhere near them. She won't come looking for us." Andromeda replied.

"I hope you're right." He said.

"Don't worry; I can more than handle her if it comes to that." Andromeda said.

A few silent moments passed between them.

"I have all the paperwork for the marriage, all we need to do is go down to the court house and have the magistrate sign them. Then we can start the rest of our life." Ted said.

"And we'll be married? Just like that?" Andromeda asked surprised.

"Look Dromeda, if it's too soon or you don't want to do this, we don't have to." Ted replied.

Andromeda kneeled down in front of her lover and took his hands in hers and looked up at him.

"I can't go back even if I wanted to Teddy. I love you more than anything and you have put your life on the line just by loving me and being with me. I couldn't ask for more from the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Andromeda said.

"You've risked your life for me as well Dromeda, I'd be no where without you." He said.

They kissed again.

"We should go." Andromeda said.

They dressed and packed what little they had taken from their trunks and left the hotel. They arrived at the court house a little while after lunch, said their vows and left the court house as Mr. and Mrs. Theodore Tonks.

"This is the happiest day of my life Dromeda." Ted said as they lay curled up in bed that night curled together under the sheets.

"Mine too." Andromeda replied.

They kissed again. Andromeda rolled Ted onto his back and kissed him deeply. She could feel his impressive manhood grow with their kiss, she moaned softly as his hands moved to caress her breasts. She straddled his hips and slowly lowered herself onto his shaft, she gasped as she moved his hips up into hers, pushing himself deeper inside of her. He groaned as she rocked her hips backwards and forwards, pushing him closer and closer to climax.

"Dromeda…oh god…you feel so good." He whispered.

Andromeda moaned in response and leaned down to capture his lips in a deep kiss; he groaned and placed his hands on her hips moving them harder against him. She moaned as she felt his shaft quiver inside of her, she knew he was close.

"Ahnnn…Ted…I'm so close…please harder…" Andromeda moaned.

Ted smiled and his grip on her hips tightened and she let out a loud moan as she felt her orgasm approach at top speed. She slowed her movements, the feeling of her clit rubbing against his shaft made her head spin.

"Fuck…Ted…I'm cumming…" Andromeda moaned loudly.

Her hips bucked and moved of their accord as her orgasm erupted through her body.

"Dromeda…I'm cumming…!" Ted groaned as he exploded inside of her.

As Andromeda's orgasm subsided she fell off Ted and lay beside him panting.

"I love you Dromeda. I love you so much." Ted said breaking the silence.

"I love you too. You've made me the happiest woman in the world." Andromeda replied.

He smiled and pulled Andromeda tight against him and they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Author's Note: Voldemort probably wouldnt be this understanding and accepting of a failure from one of his own. However I do believe that he has a soft spot for Bellatrix. Please read and review. No flamers or haters.

Second Chance

Chapter 6

_Andie,_

_ I don't know where you are or how you are doing, but I hope that you are well. Bella doesn't know that I am writing to you so I am risking everything to find out how you are. If you chose to write back I will be back at Hogwarts, away from Bella. I do hope that you write back soon. I miss you._

_ Love always,_

_ Cissy_

Narcissa sealed the letter and quickly gave it to her owl.

"I know this is for Andie, but I do not know where she is. Find her and give this letter to her, and only to her. If you can't find her, dispose of the letter so no one can find it or read it. Don't let anyone see you." She said to the bird.

The owl blinked her large scarlet eyes to show that she understood, clasped the letter in her beak and flew off into the night. Narcissa sighed as she closed the window. It was getting late and she had to leave for Hogwarts the following morning. She could only hope that Andromeda would write back soon, and with that comforting thought she removed her robe and climbed into bed.

"The stage has been set my warriors. Those who oppose us will die, Mudbloods and Muggles will join them. We are now ready to move out, you have your orders my friends, now carry them out." Voldemort said in a high clear voice.

The Death Eaters broke out into cheers and clapped, all except Bellatrix who was deep in thought and didn't realize that they had all been dismissed.

"Bellatrix." Voldemort said softly.

Bellatrix snapped her head up to face her master, she was horrorstruck, she had never lost her focus in a meeting before.

"Yes my Lord?" Bellatrix replied bowing her head.

"You seem to be a little distracted and unfocused as of late." He said.

It was a statement of fact, not a question. Bellatrix knew that she had been distracted and not performing the way that she was expected to. This was something difficult to hide; she was still learning how to master Occlumency and therefore had allowed her mind to become clouded and vulnerable.

"Yes my Lord." Bellatrix said still not looking at him.

She was afraid of what he would do if she told him what was really on her mind, but more importantly she was worried that he wouldn't care and just dismiss what she was feeling, or say that she was weak.

Bellatrix Lestrange was not weak.

She looked up at him her face blank and her dark eyes cold.

"What's on your mind? I can not have my right hand so distracted when we have only just begun our assault." He said in a soft hiss of a voice.

"I…my Lord I still have been unable to complete the task you assigned to me many months ago." She said before she could stop herself.

She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked up horrified that she had said it the way that she had. Voldemort said nothing for a few moments; he tilted his head to one side and looked at her with something bordering on concern.

"You mean to tell me that you have yet to conceive?" He asked.

"Yes my Lord." Bellatrix replied.

Voldemort nodded and turned his back on the young witch. Bellatrix's heart sank; she wasn't sure what would happen next.

"Why haven't you done so?" He asked.

"We have tried, but no success. I'm not sure what else we can do my Lord. I need…I seek your guidance in this matter." Bellatrix replied.

The desperation in her voice made her stomach churn, but she really was at a loss, she didn't know what else to do, the disappointment at her failure was more than she could bear.

"I can't fail him." She thought to herself as she waited for Voldemort to speak.

"I don't know how I could be of assistance Bellatrix. If you have done everything you could to help press the matter I do not see how I can do anything for you." He said in a cold voice.

Though he did not say it, she knew that he was disappointed in her lack of conception.

"Yes my Lord." Bellatrix said.

A tense silence passed between them, Voldemort continued to study Bellatrix.

"Perhaps Bellatrix, you were not meant to conceive. I can see that you were determined to fulfill my request. But no matter, I need you at full force now, and being with child would hold you back. However, your youngest sister Narcissa is coming of age soon, and her betrothed is one of our own, Lucius Malfoy am I correct." He asked.

At the mention of Narcissa's name her head shot up and her stomach clenched. Not Narcissa…not her Cissy.

"Yes my Lord, but how can Cissy be of assistance to you my Lord? She has not the heart nor the temperament for one of us." She asked hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't get the answer she so desperately feared from her master.

"I will decide who I bring into the ranks Bellatrix." He hissed.

She flinched but said nothing, just continued to watch him.

"She will bare the child that you could not and when that child is born it will be in my servitude until it's life is over. I need all of the wives of my Death Eaters to conceive, we need more Pure-Blood children to carry on our life's work. Should I tell her Or would you do it?" He asked.

"I'll do it my Lord." Bellatrix replied.

"Good, now that his matter has been settled. What of your other sister, Andromeda?" He asked.

"She has left the family. No one has seen or heard from her. I know not where she is, nor does anyone else. She is dead to the family, dead to me; she will fall with the rest of those unworthy to carry on our cause." Bellatrix replied, and she was surprised to hear the anger in her voice.

Voldemort smiled at her, yes she was becoming a fine soldier indeed. Though she couldn't stand the fact that Andromeda had ran off with a Mudblood, she couldn't stand the fact that she was in love and happy.

"I see. Seems like Narcissa is officially the last hope." Voldemort said.

Bellatrix said nothing, but she continued to look down as Voldemort paced in front of her.

"Yes my Lord." She said finally.

"You have been my most faithful, my most loyal, and trusted. You have excelled at every task I have set you, gone above and beyond any of my other followers. Keep it that way, or I am afraid that the price of betrayal will be far worse than death." He said.

"Yes my Lord." Bellatrix replied.

"You are dismissed." He said.

"Yes my Lord." Bellatrix said.

She stood, bowed and left the room closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stil applies.

Author's Note: So we get a little surpise in this chapter...and I am trying to make sure it kind of fits with the events of the first war...please read and review, no flamers or haters please. Another note: I am such a dope! If you have been reading this story...go back and read chapter 3...I accidently put a chapter 3 from one of my other pieces in its place...so the rightful chapter is back in place...sorry for the innconvience...

Second Chance

Chapter 7

Andromeda awoke the next morning to a soft tapping at her hotel window. She rolled out of bed and put on her robe.

"It's an owl alright." She muttered as she drew back the curtain to reveal a beautiful eagle owl perched on the window sill. She knew at once that the owl belonged to Narcissa. She opened the window and the owl fluttered in. she took the letter from its beak and began to read.

"Oh Cissy if only you knew how I feel…if only you understood why I had to leave…why I couldn't stay anymore…" Andromeda whispered holding the letter to her chest.

She rummaged in her trunk for some stationary. Then she sat down at the desk and responded to her sister's letter.

_Cissy,_

_ I can't tell you where I am, but just know that I'm safe. I miss you too Cissy._

_ -Andie-_

Andromeda sealed the letter and sent it back, she gave the owl the same instructions that Narcissa had given it, and it flew off into the morning. She sat down on the edge of the bed. It was another two hours before Ted awoke to find Andromeda crying silently by the window.

"Dromeda, is everything alright?" Ted asked putting on a pair of boxers.

"Cissy wrote me." Andromeda said handing him the letter.

He took it and read it, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Did you respond? Dromeda you know that if anyone finds out where we are, it's over." He asked handing the letter back to her, a serious edge to her voice.

"I didn't tell her anything Ted. Relax, I'm not stupid." Andromeda snapped.

Ted was taken aback by this sudden harshness in his wife's voice.

"I'm sorry Ted, I shouldn't have snapped. I know thus is hard on you as well." Andromeda said rubbing her face.

"I shouldn't have over reacted like that. I know that your life is at stake here, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you." He said sitting down next to Andromeda.

"I know, I just hope that his war is over soon…I just want some sense of normalcy back." Andromeda said.

"We will. All in good time my love. I found us a nice little cottage in the country. It's secluded and no one will find us." He said.

"Ted, how are we to pay for it? I have no money, at least not anymore, and I don't think that I can just walk into Gringotts and take any out." Andromeda asked.

"Don't worry Dromeda. I have had it all worked out for months. I have money set aside for food. We are all set." He replied putting an arm around her and pulling her close.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. And now that Ted took to really examining his wife's features, she looked exhausted and a little ill.

"Dromeda are you sure that you're okay? You look a little pale." He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…Ted I have to tell you something." Andromeda said looking up into his face.

"I'm listening." He said.

"I'm pregnant." Andromeda said softly.

"You're what?" He asked not sure if he had heard her right the first time.

"Pregnant, Ted we're going to have a baby." Andromeda replied.

"That's wonderful!" Ted explained kissing his wife excitedly.

"It is…it's very wonderful." Andromeda said.

"How far along?" Ted asked.

"8 weeks." Andromeda replied.

"8 weeks? Blimey Dromeda! How come you didn't tell me?" Ted asked.

"I wasn't ready. I had a lot on my mind and I wanted to wait until we were safe…" She replied.

"But you fought Bellatrix! She could have killed you, and the baby!" Ted said exasperatedly.

"But she didn't, and I can more than handle myself against her Ted." Andromeda replied indignantly

"I just wished you would have told me sooner." He said.

"It wouldn't have changed anything." Andromeda said softly.

"Perhaps not, but I would still like to be informed about what's going on with you. At least whatever you wish to tell me, but if its serious like this, I'd like to know." Ted replied.

"In the future you'll be the first to know." Andromeda said smiling.

"That's all I ask." Ted said.

"We better get moving. I want to get out of here." Andromeda said getting to her feet.

They dressed and left the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's Note: Please read and review! And sorry that the chapter is so short.

Second Chance

Chapter Eight

Narcissa arrived back at Hogwarts the next day. Though it was her last year at the school she couldn't help but feel sad that she was leaving soon. Going back to school always meant escaping from her family, her mother mostly. But she was never really free from that either. She received constant owls from the wretched woman, telling her not to eat too much, or to keep her grades up and her virtue in tact. Narcissa had long since lost her virtue but she wasn't telling her mother that. That first night back she had received Andromeda's letter, but she hadn't had the energy to write back, the first day back was already giving her a migraine.

"I thought this day would never end." She said to herself as she sat in her favorite chair by the fire in the common room.

"Me neither." A voice said from behind her.

"Oh hey Severus." Narcissa said looking around at him.

"I heard about your sister…it was all over the school this morning." Snape said sitting in the arm chair beside hers.

"I don't know how you found out, nor do I care. I don't want to talk about it. It's bad enough hearing Avery bitch about how he lost one hot chick who looked like a good fuck. Sod off Severus, if that is what you wanted to talk about, then go away." Narcissa snarled.

"I meant no offense Narcissa, I was merely curious about how Bellatrix reacted." He said coolly, completely unperturbed by her sudden course language.

"She lost her sodding mind. Came completely unhinged. But Andromeda left in the end." Narcissa said quietly.

"I see…she was lucky." Snape huffed.

He had been in many duels with Bellatrix and he knew that from personal experience that she was no push over. Narcissa didn't mention Bellatrix lost, she couldn't bare it if she humiliated her older sister in front of Snape.

"Yes, very." Narcissa agreed.

"Have you heard from Andromeda?" Snape asked.

"No, and I don't have anything more to say on the matter." Narcissa snapped.

She hated this edgy feeling she had. She hated the questions, and the stares. She felt like some kind of circus freak on display for the masses.

"I'm sorry Narcissa. I won't ask you anything more about it." Snape said softly.

"Thank you." Narcissa sighed.

A few silent moments passed between them, by this time the common room was completely empty except for the two of them.

"Are you going to play Quidditch this year?" Snape asked breaking the silence.

"No. I have too much going on with my N.E.W.T s and Head Girl duties I wont have time." Narcissa replied.

"Ah I had figured that you would say that." Snape said.

"I didn't ask for this. I don't want any more responsibility. But at least I will have my own room." Narcissa said.

"Must be nice." Snape said sarcastically.

"It will be. I think we should head off to bed, it's quite late." Narcissa said standing up.

Snape stood as well and both of them made their way towards their dormitories. Narcissa sighed as she entered her room, it was cool and dark, much like her room at home, but at least she knew that this room was hers and hers alone. She stripped off her school robes and changed into a tank top an boy shorts. She didn't care much for clothing for bed these days. She figured that when she and Lucius were married she wouldn't be able to keep them on to begin with. She washed her face in the basin next to her vanity and then climbed into bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's Note: Bellatrix probably wouldnt be this nice, but for the sake of Narcissa she didnt kill her fiance. As always read and review.

Second Chance

Chapter nine

"Lucius! I need to speak to you." Bellatrix said.

Lucius stopped half way down the large staircase, Bellatrix walked down to him.

"What is it? I have other things to attend to." He said coldly.

"You dare speak to me like that in my own home? You had better not let Rodolphus hear you speak to me like that." Bellatrix said coolly.

Lucius's grey eyes narrowed, he considered Bellatrix for a moment.

"Very well. What is it that you want?" He asked.

"When is the wedding date?" Bellatrix asked.

"You mean you do not know? Cissa has not told you?" Lucius asked in mock surprise.

"Don't get too full of yourself you prat, it was just a simple question, either answer it or get the fuck out of my house." Bellatrix said.

Lucius took a step back, Bellatrix was down right terrifying when she was angry.

"It is to be in the summer, after Cissa graduates. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"I just…I just needed to know." Bellatrix replied.

She wasn't looking at him, she seemed lost in thought for a long moment, she was losing color in her face.

"Are you alright Bellatrix?" Lucius asked walking up towards her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shook him off at once and drew her wand so fast he barely had time to register that he had been backed up into the balustrade.

"Do not ever touch me again. Or you will regret it; you mark my words Lucius Malfoy. My sister may allow such affection, but make no mistake; I will not allow you to touch me." Bellatrix hissed.

"I meant no offense, I was merely concerned." He said trying to sound convincing.

In all honesty he hated Bellatrix, mainly because of her position in the circle, and the unusual amount of control she had over Narcissa. He dared not ask Narcissa about it incase she mentioned it to Bellatrix.

"It is none of your concern. It's between Cissy and me." Bellatrix said putting her wand back in her sleeve.

Lucius straightened out his robes and ran his fingers through his long, platinum blonde hair. He looked around, hoping that none of the others had seen this display.

"Well soon she will no longer be any of your concern." He said.

"I wouldn't be so sure Lucius. Cissy belongs to me, always has, and always will be. You'll do well to remember that." Bellatrix said in a low and deadly voice.

Lucius said nothing; he just nodded curtly and left the staircase.

"Git!" Bellatrix huffed as she made her way back up to her room.

Once inside she slammed to door shut and locked it. She paced the room, picking up objects only to put them back down in different spots. She made her way out onto her private balcony, the cool breeze kissing the exposed skin of her neck. She sighed, and looked out onto the grounds. She honestly hated France, but she hadn't had a choice in the matter, at least she was away from her parents finally. Two years married and she was already starting to hate it. Though Rodolphus wasn't needy and didn't require much from her, she still hated being attached to someone. The nights they had spent trying to conceive a child had been the worst in the world. She remembered imagining that it was Narcissa who was making love to her, not him, but nothing she did seemed to drown out his grunts of pleasure as he pounded into her relentlessly. She absently fumbled with the diamond band on her left ring finger, she remembered how Narcissa's eyes had been bright and excited at the thought of one on her own hand. The thought made Bellatrix's stomach churn. She was so young still and though Lucius could provide for her the way she deserved, she wondered how Narcissa would fair being the wife of a Death Eater.

"It's not a life I would have chosen for you Cissy." Bellatrix whispered to herself.

She pounded her fist on the stone railing, bruising her hand. She cursed loudly and went back inside her room. She went to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Cissy,_

_ Oh how I miss you so. I hate that I cannot be there with you watching over you. Though I daresay that you need me to watch over you anymore. You are growing into a fine woman and I know that you can handle yourself. _

_ You know that I'm not much for words, but I have to tell you that I miss you more than anything, and I wish that you were in my arms tonight. I am sleeping alone as usual, and I long to have you next me._

_ I don't know what your plans are for the Christmas holidays, but I would like to have you here at the Manor. I will write mum and tell her you are to come to France for the holidays. If you are agreeable let me know, write me back and tell me. _

_ I have something important to tell you as well, but I dare not put it in a letter, this is something that needs delicate planning and I have to tell you in person._

_ Please write back soon._

_Love as always,_

_Bella_

Bellatrix re-read the letter, and then sealed the scroll. She could only hope that her plan worked, if everything went smoothly she would be able to prepare Narcissa for the knowledge that her first born child would belong to the Dark Lord. The though made the bile rise in her throat, Narcissa's child would be subjected to this life due to her failure…her inability to rise to a task set to her. She shook her head, summoned her owl and tied to scroll to its leg.

"Give this to Cissy at Hogwarts. There will be no need to wait for a reply; I daresay that she will be a little too upset to write me right away." She said.

The owl blinked and took off into the night. Still in pain from her bruised hand she waved her wand over it and the pain disappeared at once. She took off her boots, unlaced her corset and stripped down to her knickers, climbed into her bed and tried to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! But here it is!

Second Chance: Chapter 10

"How are you feeling this morning Dromeda?" Ted asked handing his wife a cup of tea.

"I'm fine, just a little sick, but otherwise I am okay." Andromeda replied taking the cup from her husband.

"You should be going to the doctor." Ted said.

"Yes, but I want to be settled first. I mean I love you Ted, but I don't think that I can live in hotels for the rest of our lives." Andromeda said.

Ted sighed. He knew running forever wasn't the life he had promised his wife.

"Well Dromeda…I have a surprise for you." He said after a few minutes.

"What?" Andromeda said surprised.

"Pack your suitcase Dromeda." Ted replied smiling.

Ten minutes later they were packed and ready to leave.

"You got a car?" Andromeda asked as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Well I figured that all this Apparating and Disapparating isn't good for the baby, so I rented it for the weekend, until I get one of our own." He said throwing the suitcases in the boot and walking around to the passenger side to open Andromeda's door.

Andromeda sighed and got into the car, buckling her seatbelt. Ted walked around to the driver's side and got in. They drove in silence for two hours before Ted turned off the main road and off onto a country lane, lined with trees. Andromeda's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Ted…where are we?" Andromeda asked.

"We are driving to our new home." Ted replied smiling.

Andromeda rolled her eyes; Ted could be a little infuriating when he wasn't telling her anything, even if his intentions were good. After a few minutes Ted turned left and they pulled up in front of a white two story house, with a wrap around porch. Andromeda turned and looked at her husband, tears in her eyes. She got out of the car and walked towards it, hands over her mouth.

"You did all this?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, I built this house. Been building it since you said you were going to run away with me. I had to use a little magic, but most of it I built with my own hands." Ted said coming to stand next to his wife.

"Ted…I love it!" Andromeda said kissing him.

Ted wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I knew you would. Shall we?" He asked breaking the kiss.

Andromeda nodded, Ted picked her up and carried her over the threshold bridal style. Andromeda kissed him passionately and they had some how ended up on the hard wood floor naked.

"Ahnnn Ted…gods yes…" Andromeda moaned as he gently pushed himself into her.

"You feel so good Dromeda." He groaned.

She moved her hips up, pushing him impossibly deeper inside of her. She moaned as his lips found her neck and she leaned up to kiss his.

"Ted…fuck…I'm…cumming…Oh gods yes!" Andromeda moaned loudly, her voice echoing off the bare walls of their living room.

"Dromeda…Dromeda." He groaned joining her.

Ted continued to thrust until Andromeda's orgasm subsided, then he rolled off of her and lay on the floor next to her, looking at the ceiling.

"It will look better once we get some stuff in here." Ted said breaking the silence.

"And no one knows us here?" Andromeda asked.

"No, this is a completely Muggle community. No Pure-blood who hates them would set foot here." Ted replied.

"Plus this place in un plotable, so we don't have to worry about anyone finding us. Though I dare say if Bellatrix wanted to find us, she would." Ted added darkly.

"Possibly." Andromeda shrugged.

A short silence passed between them.

"Let's go shopping Dromeda." Ted said leaning up on his elbows.

"What now?" Andromeda asked smiling.

"Yes now, I mean we don't have shit else to do right now." Ted said getting to his feet and dressing.

He held out his hand to Andromeda who stood and dressed as well. They unloaded their luggage into the house and then set off for the city to get some things for their home.

"What about the doctor? I hardly think I can go to one of those Muggle nutters." Andromeda asked as they pulled into the parking lot of a small furniture store.

Ted turned off the ignition and sighed.

"True, do you know anyone at St. Mungo's who wouldn't tell your family? I mean are you someone who would be noticed for who you are?" Ted asked not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"I look a hell of a lot like Bellatrix, but she wouldn't set foot in St. Mungo's even if her life depended on it…I think I know someone." Andromeda replied.

"Plus I took some of my in inheritance out of Gringotts so I would have something… incase we need to pay off someone…though I daresay that the rest of it will no longer be mine." She added.

Ted didn't much like the idea of paying someone off to keep a secret, but their lives depended on it, and if what Andromeda said was true about her inheritance, well there was only so much money he could save. Though he knew that when she decided to leave with him, that her life before would no longer exist. He shook the thoughts from his head.

"Ted…this isn't the life I envisioned for us. I want us to be able to live a normal life." Andromeda said softly.

"Dromeda, a life without you is no life at all. I love you with everything that I have. And I will protect you no matter what happens. Come hell or high water." Ted replied taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

She turned to him and gave him a water smile, she was about to start crying again.

"I will make the appointment tomorrow, I can't hide forever." Andromeda said finally.

She wiped her eyes and got out of the car. Ted knew that the conversation was over. He got out of the car as well and they went into the furniture store.

TBC...


End file.
